Summer Wars (Chapter)
is the 75 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The chapter begin with a monologue about the ideal, which it has been present since olden days, and how it has been an absolute phenomenon. The monologue then wonder how can something like that possibly exist in the world, and how that make people kept faith and dreamed on thus seeking perfection. The monologue then end with a conclusion that may be human nature since a bug would not seek perfection. The scene than changes to the Katsuragi household where Keima, the "God of Conquest", receives a letter from a game company, asking for some tips and recommendations on making the ideal dating sim game. Keima then said that it isn't a worthy company since Keima has previously been asked by a company that only died just before Keima suggestions got accepted. Keima then decided to go on and continue with his games. But the term of "Ultra idea game" and "100%" set him thinking. Keima then somehow enter his fantasy world, overjoyed by the fact that someone want his input on the ideal dating sim. Just as Keima was feeling satisfied that pretty girls would suffice, another manifestation of Keima (wearing a tuxedo) appears said that this is a great chance to set goals and create greatness. That manifestation then said that a developed story with profound and a deep setting will outshine the girls. Then a third manifestation of Keima (with a square academic cap) states that the genre (name and fun factor) of the game is also crucial. The tuxedo wearing manifestation of Keima and the Square academic cap wearing Keima begin to fight, saying that the parameters that one met with girls are important while the other argues that 10 hours-stream of sentences is called newspaper. As the original Keima tries to calm those two down, another Keima reminds them about attributes while a flute playing Keima says that music is also of great importance. This results to only greater conflict in Keima's mind as his manifestation continues their fight. Back in reality, Keima is seen looking stressed as he wonders why the more he think about his ideal game, the more confusing it becomes. As Keima tries to calm himself down, we are transported back to his mind. Back to Keima's mind, there seems to be now, a political debate between the idea games. The opposition party declares the abolishment of childhood friends and panty-flashes at the first meeting while the ruling party stated that they must protect what's left of their ancestors' traditions of idealism. Just then the elder came, wanting to stop this in-fight. The Keima elder said that they are all galge lovers and there's no need to fight. Suddenly, a member from the ruling party said that the opposition party also want to abolish the "Escaping class and having bento (Japanese style lunch box) with the rooftop girl " event. This made the elder angry and he lashed out a powerful blast towards the opposition party. The scene later changes to an apparent slump area full of depressed "Keimas". Back to Katsuragi household, Elsie, who just had her toilet break thinks to herself how she should not drink too much water next time when she saw Keima looking melancholic. As Elsie lays in her bed, she wondering what had happened to Keima that makes him look so sad. Meanwhile, in Keima's world, an intergalactic war is breaking loose. An epic war between "Solo heroine army" and the "Multi heroine army" with the "Solo" factor is wining. The fleet admiral of the "Solo heroine army" said that the war will soon be victorious on their side and there will be a dawn of a new era. The admiral also grieves on that everyone who carried the same motivations are now fighting each other and this brings him much more grieve, but he then wonders if there is just one factor in reality after all. Somewhere in a spaceship, two personifications of Keima each from one faction fencing at each other trying to tell that their philosophies are correct. As one personification attacks the other one, the pendant drops, revealing the pendant which shows a picture of Yokkyun. The other Keima then showed another pendant that is the same. Suddenly, Yokkyun came to speak and wants them to stop fighting. All the Keimas from both factions question each other why they are fighting. The Keimas then became chibis. They all agreed that they loved Yokkyun and that they will join their ideas together, flying over to Yokkyun’s “dimension”. Yotsuba and Keima, drawn the same way as Keima, are seen holding hands under a tree. The following panel then shows Elsie playing the movies to a child version of Keima that wants a replay of the whole story. The next morning, Keima was completely tired out as he's seen writing on his PFP, "To Mitsuragi-sama, please create a good game. Capturing God." That very morning, at school, as Elsie greets her friends Ayumi, Chihiro and Miyako, Keima is shown dozing off. Trivia *This chapter's title references , a movie directed by . *The fictional debate takes place at the , and " " is written on the lectern. (p.7) *The entirety of the gets played out in Keima's intergalactic war between the single- and multi-heroine armies, right down to Char and Amuro's climatic sword fight. (p.10-14) **The year also corresponds with the time-line in the . (chapter 75, p.11) **The key-shape of is an allusion to Leaf and Key. (p.11) *In the anime version, Mitsuragi was replaced by B's ware. *In the scene where all the the Chibi Keimas are brainstorming in the mountains, one of them appears dressed as Snufkin from The Moomins. *When Keima starts daydreaming about his ideal game, the first imaginary Keima and his mountainous setting seem to reference . (p.5) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters